Wedding trouble
by csouthard11
Summary: Brick and Blossom's wedding is crashed by the girls' ex boyfriends. One shot.


**Blossom's P.O.V**

I smile into the mirror, today is the day. The day I get married. I never thought that this day would come, but it finally has. We were forced to keep pushing back the date for many reasons, but today it is really happening. I couldn't be more exited, and my sisters along with me. Bubbles is almost more exited than me. Only because we made a deal that Buttercup couldn't get married until I did, and Bubbles couldn't get married until Buttercup did. And Buttercup is already ingaged. I turn and look at them, my dress spinning with me. I feel like a princess. "How do I look?" I ask looking from Buttercup to Bubbles then back again. Bubbles smiles and grabs my hand "You look wounderful! More beautiful than you have ever looked! No- more beautiful than ANYONE has ever looked!" Buttercup chuckles "I don't know about that, but ya look good." She says showing me two thumbs up. I turn back to the mirror and ajust my hair before my dad opens the door "Time to go girls." I smile and walk out taking his hand. Bubbles and Buttercup following behind me holding my train.

Once at the alter I turn and smile at me husband, He smiles back and the preacher stands and begins the cerimony.

**Brick's P.O.V**

Blossom looks so beautiful. More beautiful than anyone I have ever seen. I smile and my brother nudges me sugestively I smile wider at that. I will probably do the same thing at his wedding. Butch is already ingaged. To Blossoms sister. At first Buttercup and Butch were completely against me and Blossom having a relationship. But when they were left alone together in a room for 6 and a half minuets they were going at each other like sex deprived bunnies. Boomer, being the gentile soul he is, always had a thing for Bubbles. But he was afraid of what me and Butch would say. With that out of the way, he asked her out and turns out we were all perfect matches. Even if some people dissagree. Like our ex-girlfriends, our dad, the girls dad, princess, the gang green gang, our OTHER dad, all our friends, most of the girls friends, and a few more. But we don't care, and as long as I have Blossom my life will be complete.

**Blossom's P.O.V**

So we have went through the "I do"'s and the preacher now looks out to the crowd. "Are there any objections?" Just as he is about to continue with the final part the doors open "I OBJECT!" I gasp and the boys all look at me, "Who is that?" Brick aske looking at the figure and it comes closer. Bubbles and Buttercup both stand up and get beside me, and everyone who knows who it is backs away to get far from the path sure to lead to destruction. "WHO IS IT?" Brick repetes louder seeing how worried me and my sisters are. I look back at him "My ex-boyfriend" Buttercup nods and looks back at me. "And that means mine a Bubbles exes can't be far behind. They always stick together." As if on cue both of their exes walk in the door and stand behinde mine. "What do you guys want?" I ask, my hands glowing pink and prepairing to fire. He smirks "I just want ma girl back. and they want theirs back too." He says pointing back at his friends. The boys all growl and stand up tall beside us. "Well too bad, buddy, we're ingaged!" Butch says angry that this guy is trying to take buttercup from him.

**Butch's P.O.V**

So this jerk thinks that he can take my fiance? Tough luck, he gets NOTHING! I growl again and feel my hands powering up to blast this guy back to where he came from. He smirks and flys quickly. I almost didn't see him. He grabed my hand and caused the glow to go away. I scream in pain as he pushed me to the ground and twisted my hand behind my back hard causing a cracking noise to appear from it. I continue to scream and try to get loose. I never though anything like this woul hurt this much. I have been in much worse, I don't know why it hurts so much now. I feel the pain leave and I look up to see that Buttercup had tackled him off of me. I fall to the ground and Blossom looks at Brick. "They have special powers, they can just touch you and make it feel as if your whole body is on fire." So thats what that was. I hear Buttercup scream, and I look over to see the guy just holding her wrist and her on the ground screaming. The other boys come up and grab the girls. Then the one holding Buttercup looks at me. "You are weak, compaired to me, I don't know what would make Buttercup choose you over me, but she's coming back with me and she'll be mine forever." I growl and jump but he just pushes me back with almost no effort. What is this guy?

**Boomer's P.O.V**

Bubbles had told me that the one she use to date had the name Mike. So Mike and his friends wanted the girls back. No! Not my Bubbles. I was going to propose to her here, at the reception today, and these jerks just ruined it. Mike has Bubbles by the arm and she's on the ground screaming in pain. I growl and pull him off of her "How can you claim to love her then hurt her?" I say angrily. He smiles "She isn't really hurt, it is an illusion, it tires her out and will make it easier to get her back with me and far from you." Then he grabs my arm and I feel, almost instantly, that my whole body is being cut inside and ripped up slowly. I scream and grab my head. How can I make this stop!

**Brick's P.O.V**

This guy has Blossom by the arm and she is screaming louder than I have ever heard her scream before. It makes me hurt just to think that she is in pain. I jump and grab both of his arms. Blossom falls to the ground and begins to do some twitchy movements. He tries to grab me but I won't let him. If he can't touch me then theoreticaly he can't hurt me either. He growls and continues to try, unsuccesfully, grab me. I smirk and look at Blossom "Do you have anything we could tie him up with? I ask, she is still on the ground, but she is looking up at me without twitching anymore. She stands quickly and pulls her bow out of the loop thing around her waist, she wanted to wear it, just not in her hair. Luckily that it was a supper strong bow, I know cause she has tied me up with it before when we were enemies. She gets beside me and even though the guy struggles she gets it on there and ties it tightly. I jump off of his back and grab one of the curtains from the large windows. Then I push him back into the chair and tie him to it using the curtains. Blossom grabs a chair and sits down and I pull back my fist and punch the guy in the face repetedly. I look back at Blossom who is holding her head in her hands. "What is this jerks name Blossom?" I ask, trying to take her mind away from the pain that she must be feeling. She looks up at me then to him, then me again. "Mark." She says putting her head, once again, in her hands. So I just go back to punchin Mark in the face. His nose is already spewing blood, but I don't care. He ruined my wedding. This thought alone causes me to punch him even harder. Die jerk die!

**Blossom's P.O.V**

God my head really hurts. Mark really tried to hurt me. Brick has been repetedly punching him for a while now and he has passed out in the chair where he's tied up in. I stand and grab his shoulder looking at the other fights. Bricks brothers and my sisters aren't doing as well as us. "Brick, they need help." I say. Brick turns and sighs. then he looks once again to Mark. "I'll be back soon buddy." Then he and I begin to walk towards our siblings. I walk towards Buttercup and Butch. Brick walks towards Boomer and Bubbles. I grab Buttercup's ex boyfriend Patch. I never liked him. anything about him. Especialy his name, such a stupid name. Patch. . .Anyway. I pull down by his shoulders and help Butch up. Then I reach down again and help Buttercup up. She growls and I look at her. "Brick found out if you don't touch his hands he can't hurt you." I say. She nods and smiles whil jumping up quickly and onto Patch's back. He growls lightly and tries to grab her. But Butch grabs his arms, keeping his far enough that Patch can't touch him. This is gonna be alot easier now that I'm here to help.

**Boomer's P.O.V**

Brick has pulled Mike off of me and Bubbles. Bubbles doesn't move. I shake her worriedly. "Bubbles? BUBBLES? WAKE UP!" I scream into her ears and pull her close. Brick is handling Mike. So all my attention is focoused on Bubbles. I hold her tightly against my chest. Trying hard to wake her up. Bubbles! I stand up, laying her gently down onto the floor. Putting my jacket behind her head. I look at Mike and feel the anger in my eyes. Brick has him tied up and is punching him. I pull Brick back and ball up my fists. Then I begin to mercilessly beat him. hard. How dare he hurt my Bubbles! How dare he try to take away the only person that really makes me happy! I continue to punch him repetedly. Then Brick stopes me. I look around. Both he and Butch had beaten up the other guys. Serves them rite for messing up this day. Stupid jerks. Lets get rid of them for good.

_*About 2 years later*_

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

I smile at my husband as he wraps his arms around my waist. We just got the best news ever. I'm pregnant. We have been trying for a while cause he wants a little boy. He can't wait to have a son to play sports with. I admit that the sound of having a little baby boy is very appealing to me as well. I can't believe we are finaly married and with a baby on the way. I can't wait. My sisters couldn't be happier, and neither could I. After the wedding trouble with Blossom, we did it all over and then I got married. To Butch of course. And Boomer and Bubbles married as well. I know Butch loves me and would do anything for me. And I feel the same about him. I know that we will always be together. and live happily ever after.

_(A/N I hope people read this. I needed some insperation for my other story, "summer love" so I did a one shot)_


End file.
